


Visiting Home

by scarletsky4748



Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Photos, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jibeom is triggered, joochan is being playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Jibeom won't let Joochan being in his mom radius, never again.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Visiting Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4  
> Prompt #7 - Joochan screaming over a picture of Jibeom from long before they met. Joochan describes the younger Jibeom as a tiny precious child, then looks at Jibeom, and says 'Well, you're still a tiny precious child'.

Kim Jibeom and cleaning are not the best of a friendship. He’s the opposite when it comes around cleaning. Thus, it’s not surprising that cleaning duty is not one of his favorite activities. Generally speaking, who would love to be surrounded by those dust? Also, let’s get some steps back, why should one move all those stacked boxes when they’re already pilled neatly there for months.

Jibeom can’t comprehend his mom request.

Really, if it’s not because of his mom, he won’t be there, moving boxes around while fighting the urge to sneeze.

Lucky enough, his _bestest_ partner (read, loveliest boyfriend on earth, you gotta see how his smile is so radiant) offered to help knowing how bad he is when it’s anything related to _cleaning_. Hence, this cleaning session is bearable.

Yeah, if it’s not for Hong Joochan living together with him, his room will probably resemble more of a dumping place for _garbage_ than a human residence. That’s quoting from Jaehyun (his good-for-nothing friend, _endearingly said_ ) when he visited a few weeks ago.

Joochan, to his standard, is _very_ organized. He is merciless, heartless mind you, about cleaning. In his defense, he said it’s more of a habit caused by trauma from his last roommate. Jibeom was very curious about that roommate the first time Joochan told him, but after he met the said person, Kim Donghyun, he immediately understood. 

He always makes _special_ efforts to clean when Joochan says Donghyun will come to their apartment.

Near the evening, they finish putting everything accordingly to his mom's requests (thanks to this random shaman telling her that the room arrangement brings bad luck). He’s about to ask Joochan to go out together but apparently his boyfriend already _gone_.

His eyes swipe the room just in case Joochan is hiding somewhere to startle him, but again there’s no one but him in that room. 

Jibeom peeks outside, carefully making his way from the room. If Joochan already goes out first, he sure moves so stealthily.

Then, a piercing sound reaches his ear, a high-pitched exclamation and after that _giggling_. That voices somehow are familiar to the ear. Jibeom walks to its source with suspicion.

As he guessed, it’s his mom and his boyfriend who surprisingly is already in a close radius zone. It’s necessary to mention that the two of them just meet _today_. His mom, if anything, is just like him when it comes to meeting new people. She’s usually awkward.

 _But,_ she is now unquestionably in a buddy term with Joochan. They stand closely next to each other while looking at a certain object and Joochan looks _unusually_ interested. It’s not every day to see his boyfriend giggling over something.

Jibeom is in-alert. There’s this tingling that tells him to be cautious about whatever the subject of their excitement. Especially, with his mom in the frame.

When he walks to them, they share this uncanny shady smile.

“I’ll prepare dinner before you two head back, alright? Stay there.” His mom suddenly stands straight up and throws this cheeky wink at Joochan.

Should he feel betrayed? Cause he seriously feels like he’s being cheated by his own mom. 

“Are you having an affair with my mom?” He realizes it’s a dumb question but it’s too late to retract it back.

Joochan looks both amused and bemused. “Ay, why would I?” the later then approaches him sweetly, pulling him to sit down.

Jibeom still can feel something in his gut. He can certainly smell something fishy going on.

He looks at his boyfriend with cryptic eyes.

“What?” Joochan innocently answers.

“You’re talking about _something_ with my mom.” He points out, didn’t believing the innocence at all. He knows it when his boyfriend lies.

Joochan surrenders at the end with this big ass smile. It's followed by some _repressed_ squeals.

“You’re so tiny and precious, like so smol and adorable. Look at this one!” Then he’s graced by some photo papers. On the front is his sleeping photo when he’s much younger, bear pajamas, puffy cheeks and striking hair. He remembers how his mom often muses how his hair was against gravity, striking up and if there’s tofu rain, it’ll get stuck to his hair.

“… where did you get those?” Shocked is barely a mild description of his current condition.

“Your mom is the best.” Joochan confesses with a big grin, “Look at these puffy cheeks of yours, you still have it!” and cooing. An arm stretches forward to fondle Jibeom’s cheek.

Jibeom hastily brushes that _offensive_ hand away while trying to snatch the photo.

Sadly, Joochan is faster.

The catch-me-if-you-can repeats several times. The score is a big zero for Jibeom. Joochan puts the photo safely in his hoodie’s pocket with a triumphant smile dashing his face. 

Jibeom squints in irritation. Did he say that Joochan is the loveliest boyfriend ever? He takes that back.

When his mother joins the table for dinner, Jibeom is wailing, protesting big time about the leaked photos. Yet, what stand does he have when Joochan and his mom join an army?

His mom scrunches at him. “What? I’m just sharing Joochan some lovely stories of you!” She said in defense. Joochan nods next to her, joining the bandwagon. “That’s true. Auntie is being so nice to me and shouldn’t you be proud having a mom as cool as her?” On that cue, his mom nods in approval. 

Jibeom groans in despair. That night, over dinner, he has to watch all his dark past being unfold. He wails long and sorrowful when his mom tells Joochan _that_ story. The super extra top secret he wishes to be buried with his corpse. The story of how he became friends with a diaper pack. Heck, he’s a small kid who just only gets to greet the world. He didn’t know that he can’t be friends with a diaper! 

His soul leaves his body

When they’re going back to their apartment, Joochan nudges his side with the most devilish smile.

“I love your mom so much, Mr Diaper.”

Jibeom glances at Joochan from the corner of his eyes. For the first time in forever, he has this _need_ to tape Joochan’s mouth shut.

.

On the bus, on their way back, Jibeom didn’t realize it when he falls asleep and makes Joochan his shoulder rest. It’s a tiring day, no kidding. Not only he should deal with cleaning, but he should also bear with his _dark_ past being used against him.

The moment he wakes up, Joochan’s staring at him with this _weird_ smile.

“Is there something on my face?” He asks, sleepy.

Joochan just grins. “Nope, go back to sleep.”

The conversation cuts short there. The bus is suddenly packed and Jibeom naturally shifts to give an elderly his seat, standing in front of his boyfriend instead.

When they arrive at the apartment, Jibeom throws himself at the bed after taking a late bath and changing clothes. Joochan, on the other side, stays up on the study corner, looking through something. Jibeom accuses those _something_ to be his childhood photos.

Judging by how Joochan occasionally looks at him and cackles, there’s no doubt.

Jibeom simply stares. He’s totally drained. Trying to stop his mom from revealing his embarrassing moments was one thing, but trying to stop his boyfriend from teasing him is another thing.

“Are you not going to bed?” He unconsciously grumbles while getting himself comfortable on the bed.

Joochan goes to his side _at last_. There’s a relief in his heart but soon it’s ruined as Joochan playfully taps on his cheek. “Tired, Mr Cheeksie?”

“From cleaning or from you and my mom making fun of me?” Jibeom skeptically answers. The later let out a hearty chuckle before he snugs under Jibeom’s arms, kissing him repeatedly on the place he tapped.

It takes a moment for Jibeom’s smile to bloom and once it’s on the view, Joochan smooches him hard. Unknowing to him, Joochan is waiting for that, Jibeom’s cheeks; round and supple and his smile is bright.

“You’re indeed still the tiny adorable precious child.” Joochan teases in a sing a song tone, swinging his finger right and left up on the air.

Jibeom hisses sharp. How dare his boyfriend being this cruel, lifting him up only to pull him down. He pinches Joochan’s nose hard until the later begs for forgiveness.

That night turns into a tickle war and Joochan is left breathless when they’re done. Always remember, those who laugh first won’t have the best laugh. Jibeom sleeps peacefully with a victorious smile spread big on his face.

.

As the night goes darker, Joochan fondly watches his boyfriend sleeping.

He places a light kiss on the other’s forehead. “You’re so precious.” He whispers, caressing the high cheekbone with great attention.

Then, he lies down, linking their limb together and listening to his favorite serenade of Jibeom's beating heart; slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's longer than I thought :") and yas Joochan and Jibeom's mom bestie xD thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it!


End file.
